


Affinity

by Saku015



Series: HQ Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Yachi Hitoka, Canon Compliant, Cute Yachi Hitoka, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, HQ Rarepair Week, Kink Exploration, Kinktober 2018, Kinktober 2019, Kinktober 2020, Nervous Yachi Hitoka, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Top Tsukishima Kei, Yachi Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Yachi sits on Tsukishima's face for the first time.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka
Series: HQ Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872613
Kudos: 46
Collections: Kinktober 2018, Kinktober 2019





	Affinity

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Affinity.  
> Day 4: Face-sitting.  
> Day 8: Face-sitting.  
> Day 7: Face-sitting.  
> Day 5: Future.

Yachi had never been the one initating new sexual actions, so when she walked up to him and asked him to hear her idea out, Kei was more than surprised. Yachi was all blush and stutter as she presented her idea to her boyfriend. When she finished, Kei leaned down a bit, looking in her eyes.

”Are you sure, Hitoka-chan?” He asked seriously, and Yachi’s face blushed deeper.

”Y-yeah,” she stuttered, looking away. ”I-I know you’d like to try it and something new n-never hurts.” Kei wanted to interrupt her, saying that if she was not 100% sure, they didn’t have to do anything, but Yachi looked up, right in his eyes, silencing him. ”P-plus, I love seeing your eyes during our make out sessions.”

”All right,” Kei said eventually, feeling his cheeks hearing up a bit. He sat down on the edge of their bed and looked up at his girlfriend. ”How would you like to do this?”

Yachi didn’t answer, only pushed his shoulders till Kei’s back hit the cushion of the bed. The girl crawled over him and looked down at him with a hint of hesitation in his eyes. After a few seconds of waiting, Yachi leaned down and pressed their lips together – earning a small moan to the other.

Tsukishima cupped the back of Yachi’s head and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. Yachi felt a full body shutter running through her body as she felt Kei pushing up her T-shirt a bit, running his palm up and down on her back. When they parted, Kei chuckled, looking up at her under lidded eyes.

”You’re so sensitive to my touch, Hitoka-chan,” he murmured and Yachi giggled bashfully. She leaned up, then took off her T-shirt and unclipped her bra. Kei felt his member hardening to the sight above him. ”God, you are really pretty!”

”Kei-kun, please!” Yachi whined, hiding her face in her hands. 

Kei pushed himself up into sitting position and took off his own T-shirt. After that, he lay back down, resting his head on the pillow. Yachi sifted on top of him to get up a better position and her eyes widened a bit.

”It looks like you are excited too, Kei-kun,” she stated, glancing backwards. Tsukishima rolled his eye as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

”Of course I am. You are straddling my hips after all.”

”I am flattered, Kei-kun,” Yachi said, then raised herself up a bit, giving Kei access to the button of her shorts. 

Kei unbuttoned it, then pushed it down on her legs, undies in tow. Yachi kicked them down, and Kei felt his throat dry, seeing his girlfriend with all her naked glory. Yachi turned around, then unbuttoned his jeans, making his cock sprung out free. Yachi’s lips parted slightly, feeling heat in her abdomen.

”Hey!” Kei said gently, grabbing her hips. Yachi looked at him from behind her shoulder. ”Tonight is about you.”

”All right, all right,” Yachi said with a giggle as she climbed up, till Kei’s head was between her tights. ”Now what?”

”Grab the headboard and hold on tightly,” Kei said and Yachi could see the smirk on his lips.

Kei took her hips in his hands and pulled her down, till her sex was right above his face. After placing one-one kiss to each tight, he turned his attention to her lower area and gave it a tentative lick. The reaction was immediate – Yachi’s body jolted and a high keen left her lips.

Kei felt a smirk forming on his lips as he returned to his task, making Yachi let out sweet moans. The more his tongue spoiled her pussy, the louder moans he gained. He peaked up at her and from the sight he felt his own cock twitch. Her head was thrown back, eyes closed, and sweat was forming between her eyebrows.

”Kei-kun, I-” she gasped between ragged breaths.

”-close to coming?” Kei asked and Yachi nodded shakily. ”I’ll make you come then,” the boy said, then wrapped his lips around Yachi’s clit and sucked hard. That was all the girl needed – Yachi came with a loud moan and Kei felt his cock releasing from that sound.

In her afterglow, Yachi let go the headboard and Kei pushed her back, so she was straddling his hips once again. Kei sat up, then pulled her to his chest, and Yachi curled up in his lap, resting her head on his shoulder.

”Was it good?” Kei asked, caressing her hair gently.

”Uhum,” Yachi hummed on the verge of falling asleep. ”Thank you.”


End file.
